An Innocent Affair
by doggieearlover
Summary: Post-Manga. It all began when Rin invites Sesshomaru to a picnic lunch. A collection of challenge drabbles centering around the Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin pairing.
1. An Innocent Affair

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for a community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Spring" and the limit was 750 words.

* * *

**An Innocent Affair**

Sesshomaru was still amazed at the innocence exuded by the girl - no, make that young woman - which he was currently trailing patiently after. He could not help but to admit that she was blossoming as beautifully as the flora that surrounded them. She turned towards him, a broad smile crossing her face as she examined wildflowers, reminding him very much of how she had been when he first found her. No, correct that as well – she found him.

Rin was wearing one of the kimono he had brought to her, the one he had to admit he liked her in best as the colors of the fabric reflected those in his own clothing. And though he'd brought her several obi to choose from, she'd also selected the one that most closely resembled his. Raising an eyebrow at the realization and wondering if anything was meant by it, he continued to follow her as they put more distance between themselves and the village.

Rin worried that Sesshomaru might pick up on her nervousness as she led him towards their destination. She had asked if she might prepare lunch for him and had been pleasantly surprised when he accepted. She was carefully carrying the contents of their meal as they walked.

The young woman had started to become frustrated and had finally gone to Kagome for advice. While Kagome couldn't guarantee that Sesshomaru would react the same as his half-brother, she did ascertain that the two were more alike than they would like to admit. She warned Rin not to be upset if he didn't respond at first when she finally sprung her surprise, but said if he was anything like his brother, it might be the only way to ever get him to understand what she had been trying to demonstrate. It seemed like, at least for certain things, that Sesshomaru was as dense as InuYasha.

The Daiyoukai had noticed that Rin seemed to have an extra spring in her step as she led him on towards wherever their destination might be, and he could also scent a bit of nervousness radiating from her. Curiosity was starting to get the better of him when he heard, "We are almost there, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin looked back over her should and smiled at him as she gathered her kimono in her hand to slightly lift it as she scrambled over some rocks. The inuyoukai was surprised to find that she had led him to a hot spring with a pretty clearing next to it.

"I hope you like it, Sesshomaru-sama. I found it one day when Kagome and I were looking for herbs," the young woman said as she spread out a cloth for them to sit on and she began to lay out their lunch.

"It is very nice, Rin," he answered as he watched her make the preparations for their meal. Then he furrowed his brow. "What were you and the miko doing so far from the village?"

Rin gestured for him to sit down as she answered, "The herb we were looking for likes areas such as this. Do not worry, Sesshomaru-sama, InuYasha accompanied us because he doesn't like us so far away from the village without protection, either."

The youkai lord took a deep breath and took in the scent of his half-brother and the miko that still lingered in the area. "Have you been here recently, Rin?"

She shook her head in response. "I have not, but I believe Kagome and InuYasha might have come back here alone."

Sesshomaru inhaled again and confirmed that the two had indeed been there within the last day or so and had apparently been rather – active – while there. "I believe you are correct, Rin." He grimaced as he realized the lingering scents of sex were affecting him in a rather unexpected manner. It was spring, but still… He was not some lower life form subservient to the change of seasons.

He had been so distracted that he did not notice that Rin was standing with her back turned to him. The nervousness in her scent was palpable and her voice trembled as she asked, "Are you ready for your dessert, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Puzzled as to why such a thing would make her so nervous he responded, "Whenever you are, Rin. Have you something new for this Sesshomaru to taste?"

Rin turned to face him and dropped her robes. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama – me."

The inu youkai's entire body sprang into action as he pounced.


	2. Rise to the Occasion

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Rose" and the limit was 300 words.

* * *

**Rise to the Occasion**

Sesshomaru rose just far enough to prop his cheek in his hand, his elbow resting in the thick carpet of grass. A small smile graced his face as he watched the easy, rhythmic breathing of the companion that lay alongside him. Gone was the little girl he'd revived from the dead and rescued from the depths of hell. In her place was a beautiful and vibrant young woman.

The Daiyoukai furrowed his brow, deep in thought. The turn of events of the afternoon had been rather unexpected. It had started out as a simple picnic lunch, but had ended as an afternoon of writhing, sweaty bodies molded together in a dance almost as old as the world itself. Rin had willingly offered herself to him, and he had pounced without a second thought. He trailed his deadly claws across her breast and allowed his hand to fall at rest on her abdomen. She looked beautiful, lying bare on the grass before him.

What did this make her? His wife? His concubine? His mate? He'd never really put much thought into it other than he swore that he would not make the same mistake his father had. And yet here he was with a human who would surely become pregnant – if not from this encounter, then from a future one. Sesshomaru realized that he could not keep himself away from her, even if he wanted to.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and blushed at the site of the nude male before her. "Are you my husband now?"

"Is that what you wish?"

"Very much," Rin whispered.

"Then you, Rin, shall be my wife."

Perhaps it was best not to think too much. Everything considered, he thought he rose to the occasion rather admirably as he moved over her to begin again.


	3. Pay the Piper

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Silk" and the limit was 750 words.

* * *

**Pay the Piper**

Sesshoumaru would be the last to ever admit it, but he was almost as nervous as the young woman gently clinging to his arm. For all outward appearances, he had not a care in the world as he and Rin floated along. It wasn't just the destination, but the youkai that resided there, that made him nervous.

Though he remained facing forward, he glanced sideways at Rin. She was dressed in a kimono of the finest silk he could commission, looking every bit a proper lady of the court. She had not raised one word of complaint as she was clothed in the many layers. While she had worn kimono that he had brought her previously, none had been as complicated as this. None certainly had been as heavy as this ensemble draped over her petite frame.

He looked forward again as the corners of his lips barely turned upwards. She may not have been born a princess and had not lived the life of one, but Rin carried herself in a proud and gentle manner that made her one, at least in his eyes. Perhaps too much was assumed based on birthright. Sesshomaru considered his half-brother, if but briefly. Even though the hanyou was also his father's son, he had despised him for so many years because of his human mother. And yet in the end, InuYasha had won, if begrudgingly, his respect.

The girl by his side had started as nothing more than an experiment attempted out of curiosity. And yet, it was because of her that he'd reached a level that he would have never even attempted otherwise, would not known was possible. She caused him to learn the secrets of Tenseiga. She made him go to hell and back to save her, and she made him understand what compassion was as well as the feeling of overwhelming loss. It was only because of her and the path she set him on that he found his true strength and emerged a true Daiyoukai, surpassing even his father in strength.

And yet, he was still uneasy as they neared their destination.

He heard Rin draw in her breath as the castle in the clouds appeared before them. "Sesshomaru?"

They heard a surprised voice from behind the inuyoukai's knee, "Your mother's castle?"

Rin looked down and appraised her appearance. Now everything made sense – the elaborate kimono, the secrecy, and her husband's nervousness that he would never admit to. He was taking her to present her to his mother.

They found her sitting on her throne, looking bored with her cheek propped in her hand. "So, have you come to pay your mother a visit?" She perked up and sat forward. "And you brought Little Youkai with you!"

"Mother, you know that is not why I have come," Sesshomaru stated.

She leaned back again and lazily waved her hand. "Get on with it."

"Mother, I have come to present to you my wife," Sesshomaru said as Rin bowed.

"Are you that same little girl he was keeping as a pet? The same one he passed through the Meidou to rescue?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru stopped himself from sighing in frustration. "Yes, Mother."

"I _knew_ it! You _are_ just like your father. Well, come along, then." She stood and left without another word. Puzzled, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken followed her.

They found themselves in the air again, still following Sesshomaru's mother until she arrived at a castle, built high atop a mountain.

"What is this?" Jaken asked.

She responded, "Your father's final test for you was to present me with your wife. He honestly thought you would never admit that you needed someone else, and for that matter, I did not think you ever would, either. And yet, here you are. This is for you. We've been letting the human clan run it, but with the understanding that they were to turn it over immediately when asked. They've been running it rather well, so if I were you, I would keep the ones around here that take care of it and guard the grounds. They'll be loyal to whoever feeds and clothes them. That Chikayoushi character probably will have to go, though."

"You mean…" Rin said softly.

"Inuyama Castle is yours, Sesshomaru, a gift from your father," Sesshomaru's mother responded, "he had faith in you."

"Father," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Come along, little youkai."

Jaken groaned. "I have a name."

"Come and tell me about my son, Jaken."

The little youkai perked up. "Okay."

* * *

**Author's note**: Inuyama Castle is said to be the oldest in Japan, built before the Edo period. It is built on a steep hill overlooking the Kiso River and the name translates as "Dog Mountain." There are several large statues of dogs at the entrance.


	4. Close to You

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Close" and the limit was 300 words.

**Title: Close to You  
****Type**: Canon; post-manga  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters**: Sesshomaru, Rin, InuYasha  
**Warning**: Language  
**Word count**: 300  
**Summary**: Sesshomaru receives a lecture from an unlikely source

* * *

**Close to You**

"I wish you'd let me close to you," Rin murmured, not expecting a response.

"Close? I do not understand," Sesshomaru answered as he glanced at her swollen abdomen. "Have we not been close?" He followed her gaze to see InuYasha and Kagome, his hands lightly cupping her face and their foreheads touching as the miko whispered to him.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru sneered.

"I am sorry to have troubled you, my Lord," Rin whispered before she hurried away.

"Asshole."

Sesshomaru turned to find InuYasha now alone, glaring at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the hanyou continued. "Do you know what you just did?"

"My affairs are none of your concern," the inuyoukai replied with disdain.

"Have you considered what is growing in her belly? A half-breed, just like me." InuYasha's voice softened, "Sesshomaru, you took a human as your wife."

"Do not presume-"

"Brother, Rin now thinks you do not want your child. You need to tell her that you asked my wife to come for her sake."

Sesshomaru remained silent so InuYasha continued, "When she said she wanted to be close to you, she didn't mean like that, she meant… well, she wants you to talk to her, tell her what you are thinking. I'm half human with a human heart, and I still have a fucking hard time understanding everything. But I do know that Kagome needs more than me just wanting her. She needs to know that I _need_ her. I find ways to let her know. You _have_ to do the same."

"Rin is not Kagome."

"Rin is a human woman with human needs. Go apologize for being such a jerk. Tell her you need her and want your son. Don't wait until it's too late."

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself alone with very confused thoughts.


	5. Consequences

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Plan" and the limit was 400 words.

**Title**: **Consequences  
****Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 400  
**Type**: Canon: post manga  
**Summary**: Kagome tries to reassure a pregnant Rin

* * *

**Consequences**

Kagome hurried after Rin. She knew something was up because InuYasha had sent her after her sister-in-law with a scowl.

"Rin? Rin!" she called as she tried to catch up. The young pregnant woman stopped but did not turn around.

The miko caught up with her, panting. "Rin, what happened?"

Rin sobbed. "He doesn't want our child. I thought… I didn't plan… it just happened…"

Kagome took her hand between her own. "Whatever gave you that idea? Why do you think Sesshomaru doesn't want your baby?"

"You didn't hear him," she whispered, looking at the ground. "He called his own brother hanyou."

Kagome wiped Rin's tears away and smiled. "Oh, Rin, he's been calling him that for ages. They don't hate each other - they're just in the bad habit of calling each other names. I've had to get on to InuYasha for calling your husband names because our son picked it up. I don't think Sesshomaru was amused when Kazuki called him 'Uncle Bastard'."

That made Rin giggle.

Kagome's hands rubbed her own rounded belly. "Believe me, when Sesshomaru did what he did with you, he knew the end result was that you would become pregnant. It was his choice, whether you planned it or not."

"But I did plan it, in a way," Rin admitted. "Remember? You helped me. The picnic was your idea."

"If he didn't want to be with you, it wouldn't have worked," Kagome responded. "He's as dense as InuYasha when it comes to a woman's feelings. But you really can't blame either of them. InuYasha had to practically raise himself, and Sesshomaru is youkai and doesn't have human feelings. Heck, even human men have a hard time understanding what women want.

"Don't take your husband's words to InuYasha to heart. He may not have told you, but the reason we're here is because he asked us to come," Kagome said.

Rin's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was worried about you, even though you're in this castle with a human staff to serve you. He wanted someone you both knew and trusted to help you through the pregnancy and childbirth. He also knew he got the whole package with me - InuYasha, Kazuki, and my baby when it comes."

She turned Rin to face her approaching husband. "I'm going to leave you two to talk."

"Fix it," Kagome hissed as she passed Sesshomaru.

He stopped. "Rin."


	6. Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Blood" and the limit was 750 words.

**Title**: **Thicker Than Water  
Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 750  
**Type**: Canon: post manga  
**Pairings**: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin; InuYasha/Kagome  
**Summary**: Sesshomaru tries to make things right.

* * *

**Thicker Than Water**

"Your brother is such an asshole."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow in response. His wife was obviously upset, but he'd learned by trial and error that sometimes it was best to remain silent, including when he whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"I can't believe he said that. Never mind - I _can_ believe he said that. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Rin took it straight to heart. She really believed that Sesshomaru doesn't want their child." Kagome's hands found her own swollen belly to rub as she spoke.

InuYasha placed his large hand over hers. "He may not want to admit it, but that asshole wants his child just as much as I wanted our son and this child you carry. Unfortunately, he doesn't understand how vulnerable Rin is now. I tried to explain it to him…"

"When did you become so wise?" Kagome asked, folding her other hand over his. "You were much more patient than I ever expected when I was pregnant with Kazuki."

The hanyou snorted. "Patient? That was waiting three years for you to return."

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, the pain still evident in his voice even after all of this time.

He shook his head. "You needed to grow up, and I did, too. You wouldn't have been content if you had not finished what you had to do in your own time. I'm just grateful that you _did_ return to me…"

Kagome reached up and kissed him softly. "I didn't mean to drag up bad memories."

"Honestly, they weren't bad. I was around Miroku and Sango enough. I thought she was really going to hurt him a few times when she was carrying the twins, though. We didn't know there were two - I just know she was downright crazy sometimes. I even felt bad for Miroku. He'd try to appease her and make her madder instead. That's when I decided that maybe I should just keep my mouth shut when you were upset for some reason."

"Not to mention, you didn't know why," she added.

"Yeah, that too."

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Kagome asked.

...

"Rin," Sesshomaru started.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she answered softly.

"For what?" the inuyoukai asked.

Tears streamed down her face as she rubbed her enlarged abdomen.

"Rin, I am not displeased that you carry my child," he said.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to search his face. "But… you called your own brother 'hanyou'. Is that not what our baby will be?"

"Rin, there was bad blood between us since before you were born. My disputes with my brother are in the past. They have nothing to do with our child."

"Then you do not regret…" Rin protectively clutched her belly.

"No, Rin, I do not regret our union, but I called my brother 'half-breed' for so long that it is simply a habit now," Sesshomaru admitted.

"It's just that you sounded as if you hated him so," she whispered.

"There was a time I did," he confessed.

She prodded, "But why? He is your blood."

"Because he was born. I considered him a weakness of our father—"

Rin gasped and tears again filled her eyes.

"But I was mistaken," Sesshomaru continued. "He has proven he is strong – that he is our father's son.

"I have come to realize that our father did not make an error. I thought the human woman was a weakness, but have since learned that perhaps it was a strength. I have become who I am because of you, Rin. I would never have reached this level of power if you had not found me after that fateful battle with InuYasha. I want you, and I want our child. Do not allow my ill-considered words make you think otherwise." He fell silent.

"Is it true that you asked Kagome-sama to come here for me?" Rin asked softly.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Rin continued, "She's not due until well after I am. However, she said that you knew that if she came you accepted all of them, including her unborn child. Does that mean she will stay?"

"I was concerned about your lack of friends here, in spite of the humans in the castle, so I informed the half-breed that he and his lot may remain here not only until her child is born, but permanently if they so choose. I believe they are considering it."

"For me?" she whispered.

"Yes, Rin, for you."

"So you really do care…"

"I… Yes."


	7. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Mind" and the limit 200 words.

**Title: Unexpected Arrival  
Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Canon: post manga  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: An unexpected guest drops in to visit.  
**Notes**: Part of the "An Innocent Affair" series; follows Thicker Than Water

* * *

**Unexpected Arrival**

InuYasha looked up and sniffed the air at the vaguely familiar scent. In a swirl of youki, a woman was suddenly standing in front of him, looking him over.

"What do you want?" InuYasha growled, gripping the hilt of his sword and a bit unnerved by her apprising eyes.

She cocked her head. "Is that how you greet your brother's mother?"

"Sesshomaru has a mother?" he asked a little too seriously.

"Well, yes." she responded. "You look like your father, you know."

InuYasha was now studying her. "And Sesshomaru looks like you." The hanyou gripped his sword little tighter. "Why are you here?"

She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Don't fret – I came to check on Sesshomaru and his wife. I haven't seen them since I brought them here."

"You don't care that…"

"She's human? He is his father's son."

"You didn't mind about my mother?" InuYasha questioned.

"Pretty little thing. He wanted another heir and being pregnant is _so_ unbecoming. She was willing, and here you are."

"That's it?"

"The short version, anyway. He never could stand a damsel in distress. Now, will you take me to my son? And maybe, I'll tell you about your mother."

"Keh."


	8. Thanks for the Memories

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

**Written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Bark" and the limit was 500 words.**

**Title: Thanks for the Memories  
****Rating**: G  
**Type**: Canon – post manga  
**Pairing**: InuYasha/Kagome; implied Sesshomaru/Rin  
**Warnings**: some language  
**Summary**: It is time for InuYasha and Kagome to move to their new home.  
**Notes**: Takes place sometime between "Pay the Piper" and "Close to You"

* * *

**Thanks for the Memories**

Kagome ran her hand lovingly across the rough bark of the tree and allowed it to come to rest over the scar on the trunk. She sighed as she remembered the first time she saw InuYasha here as well as the number of times she had visited this very tree five hundred years in the future when they were separated for three years.

She was wearing her red and white miko robes, probably for the last time. However, as melancholy as she was feeling, she couldn't help but to smile a little as large clawed hands snaked around her waist and she felt a familiar chin rest on her shoulder.

"Are you certain you want to go?" InuYasha asked quietly. "He'd be disappointed, but he would understand." The hanyou's hands moved lower to the slight roundness of her abdomen.

The miko shook her head. "I know what's coming, though my history books never mentioned the war on youkai. It's best if we go now, before you and our son get caught up in it." She wrapped her arms over his.

InuYasha turned his wife to face him. "But you're so sad. First I took you away from your family in the future, and now I'm taking you away from Sango and Miroku. Hell, you even consider the old baba as family. I feel like such a bastard…"

"My husband," Kagome whispered, "I left my era by my own choice. I wanted to be with you so badly that my heart opened the well for me to return to you. I'm sure your brother's information is accurate. The others will be okay if we're gone, but may become targets if it is believed they are harboring youkai or hanyou. Sesshomaru has simply given us an opportunity. He's offering us safe haven in exchange for my help with Rin. I have to believe that things happen for a reason. Just as I was meant to return to you, we are now meant to move to Inuyama Castle."

InuYasha moved to run his hand over the trunk where he had been pinned. "I'll have to admit, I never thought I would say that I would miss this tree. I should hate it…"

"But it's hard to hate where you met the one you love," she offered softly. "Goshinboku holds so many memories for both of us. I'll miss it, too."

Sesshomaru along with Sango had appeared in the clearing by the ancient tree. "Are you prepared to depart? Your belongings are on their way."

"Give her a minute, asshole," InuYasha stated as she saw his wife tearfully take their son from her friend and then follow her from the clearing.

Once Kagome was in her travel clothes and their goodbyes had been said, the Taiyoukai called Ah-Un. InuYasha set his wife and son on the two headed dragonet before jumping up behind them.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is time; Rin is waiting."

"Thanks for the memories," Kagome whispered as they rose into the air.


	9. Hello, Mother

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. **The prompt was "Return" and the limit 300 words.**

**Title: Hello, Mother  
****Rating**: G  
**Type**: Canon; post-manga  
**Word Count**: 293  
**Characters**: Sesshomaru, Rin, InuYasha, SessMom  
**Summary**: Sesshomaru's mother returns to Inuyama castle.

* * *

**Hello, Mother**

"Mother."

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she replied as they approached each other.

"I see you have met the ha— InuYasha," he commented.

"At least someone here had the manners to meet your mother upon her arrival," Sesshomaru's mother quipped.

"We were not expecting you," the Daiyoukai responded.

"Weren't you?" she asked cryptically.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru turned to his half-brother. "You have never met—"

InuYasha grinned. "I saw her flying in, and she looked just like you. Then she transformed, and you look just like her. It wasn't hard to figure out who she was."

"Well, you did take a little convincing," she stated. "It's not like you welcomed me with open arms."

The hanyou caught the look that crossed his brother's face, if ever so briefly. "Feh. It's not like I attacked her or anything. I just asked her intentions."

"And I said I was here to see you and your wife, and I promised to tell him about his mother for bringing me to you." A flash of silver caught her eye. "And who is this?"

"Kazuki," InuYasha called the young boy to him.

The elder Inuyoukai apprised the boy that had run to his father's side and was clinging to his leg, half hiding and half curious about their visitor. "Interesting."

"That my brother is clearly hanyou, but his offspring appears purebred?" Sesshomaru was referring to the delicate tapered ears that the youngster had in addition to the fangs and claws he had inherited from his father.

"You should have started sooner, my son."

Rin joined them and bowed to their visitor – well at least as much as her advanced pregnancy would allow. "What should he have begun earlier, my lady?"

"Producing offspring. I want to know what my great-grandchildren will look like."


	10. Tell a Little Tale

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Blue Moon" and the limit 2000 words.

**Title: Tell a Little Tale  
****Type**: Canon; post manga  
**Characters**: InuYasha, SessMom  
**Word count**: 2000  
**Summary**: Sesshomaru's mother delivers on her promise to tell InuYasha about how his father met his mother.

* * *

**Tell a Little Tale**

She found him wandering alone in the woods that surrounded Inuyama Castle. "No one to keep you company this morning?"

InuYasha turned and looked at the Inuyoukai standing near him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Kagome, Kazuki and Rin are taking a bath, and Sesshomaru is out patrolling somewhere on the outer perimeter."

"So you took it upon yourself to do the same closer to the castle walls," she appraised. "Sometimes danger is closer than you may expect."

"Keh," InuYasha agreed. "What about you?"

"I found myself alone and bored and decided to seek company. And here you are," she answered. "I must say, I am surprised that my son would leave his wife in her… delicate… condition."

"Normally he won't leave her side. He's been driving her nuts," the hanyou confirmed. "Or, at least he was…" he mumbled.

"Until his mother arrived," she finished for him.

"I… uh… didn't…" InuYasha stuttered.

She waved his hand dismissively at him. "It's all right. My son and I have never been very close. In fact, I'd say from your question when I arrived, you were not aware that Sesshomaru had a mother."

That made the hanyou choke. "It… it's just that…"

"You had some honorable notion that I must be dead in order for your father to be with your mother," she offered.

"Well, yeah," he whispered.

"And I promised to tell you about your father – or at least how he met your mother," she continued.

That made the inuhanyou's ears perk up.

"Well, you see, like I told you before, your father never could stand a damsel in distress. Their tears got him every time."

"I know the feeling," InuYasha muttered in empathy.

"Now first you must understand that our union was one of political arrangement and convenience. At the time, the head of clan was expected to have many concubines at the very least to help expand the family with children. So the fact that your father only became interested in one other is rather amazing to say the least. Sometimes I wonder if he decided he needed another heir because his son was too much like his mother. He wanted a son in the image of himself."

InuYasha had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting as he looked at the blue moon that marked her forehead along with the fur that wrapped around her and her white hair – and then there was the eerily cool aura that surrounded her – just like Sesshomaru.

"Your father liked to roam his lands, never staying in one place very long. He said that was the best way to keep up with what was actually going on, rather than relying on the word of others. It is also partly what made him the powerful leader that he was. He inspired great loyalty in his subjects.

"On one of his tours of the countryside, he came across a young woman in tears. She was a princess of a noble family, but due to several rounds of bad luck, they had fallen into ruin. The father decided to rectify his financial troubles by selling his daughter – your mother – off to the highest bidder."

"He didn't!" InuYasha interrupted, which was the first indication that he was raptly paying attention as they strolled through the forest.

"It wasn't at all uncommon for humans to do such a thing. Usually it was for political allowances and normally the daughter came with a dowry. But, since he'd already sold everything in it all he had to offer was a beautiful woman who still had her purity.

"The two highest bidders in the war to win her were the owner of a brothel that serviced a rather unique clientele, and a warlord who was known for the inhumane treatment of his subjects as well as his wives and concubines. More than one of them had turned up dead outside of his gates. While your mother would honor her father, she was miserable about the fate that awaited her. For in truth, the warlord's castle would probably not be much better than the brothel. In fact, it was possible the brothel would be better – at least until she became pregnant or caught one of the wasting sicknesses."

"What happened?" the hanyou whispered.

"Tcht." She continued, "Your father happened, of course. After hearing her story he told her his dilemma – that he wanted another heir but had no luck finding a suitable female to be the mother. If she was willing, then he would take care of her and put her in a proper residence after paying the price her father demanded. He never knew if she had not noticed he was youkai or if she simply didn't care, but she was so appreciative that she promised to do anything he wanted if he would keep such a terrible fate from befalling her. He told her to return home and await for his emissary, for he knew that her father may be desperate but wasn't certain he would allow his daughter to go to youkai. She thanked him profusely before she made her way back to her home.

"Your father was an honorable man. While he wasn't really certain about the wisdom of siring a hanyou son, he did want another heir and the woman was beautiful and kind."

"Yeah, she was," InuYasha agreed.

"Three days later he sent a convoy to the wreckage of the castle they called home. He delivered silks, furs, and gold with the promise of more in the exchange for the hand of the daughter. The father was so greedy that he did not even ask who was making the offer before he told the girl to pack and return with them. He just assumed it was the older man with the scar across his cheek and the patch over his eye who had delivered the goods that wanted her.

"Your mother was whisked away to a smaller castle that was secure and well-kept. Some of your father's most trusted servants were there with her and were tasked with the responsibility of taking care of her and keeping her safe.

"He waited three days to allow her to settle in before he returned to her. She was so pleased to see him that she ran to him and bowed humbly before him. He informed her that he did not expect his new bride to prostrate herself before him like a common servant. She still bowed her head and told him that she was ready to fulfill her part of the bargain."

"You don't have to give me all of the details," InuYasha mumbled, blushing furiously.

The Lady chuckled. "As was the custom of the day, it was all recorded by a handmaiden who listened to everything should you ever decide you want to know."

The hanyou vigorously shook his head.

"All right then, I won't bore you with the details."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru's mother continued her story, "Your father returned to her every evening until it became clear she was going to give him the heir he wished for. It is also said that during those nights together she grew to love him very much."

InuYasha nodded. "It was true – she did."

"I'm afraid love is a human emotion I do not quite grasp the concept of – though your father clearly did. He did not wish to leave her, but he had remained in the same area for much longer than was normal for him. He promised to return, but that it may be several moons because he had a great deal of territory to cover. He said farewell and went to tend to his lands."

"Did she see him again?" the hanyou asked hesitantly. He knew something had gone wrong before he was born.

"Word had been sent to the family that she was expecting. Her father came to see her and when he learned that the man who had purchased her was gone for an indeterminate amount of time, he insisted she return home with him so that she could properly be looked after. She did not want to go, but she did not wish to dishonor her father. Reluctantly, she agreed and made certain to tell the servants so they could relay the message to her lord."

"When did he find out…"InuYasha interrupted but his voice trail away.

"When did your father find out she was gone, or when did her father find out the man who took her away was youkai?" she asked to clarify.

"Both," he answered.

The lady inuyoukai continued, "They each found out just before you were to be born. Her father went into a rage that his daughter had accepted and was willingly bearing the child of youkai. He sent one of the young men under his command to kill both her and the child. Of course he did not take into consideration that he had willingly sold her and never asked who was actually paying the price.

"Your father was in a dreadful battle with the dragon Ryuukotsusei when word was brought to him. He was terribly wounded, even for one with his power, but he still went straight to your grandfather's home to rescue your mother."

She did not see InuYasha flinch at mentioning the greedy old man.

"He managed to save your mother and you, but not himself. It would have been one thing if he had not already been so grievously injured, but to fight with all of the human soldiers and then have the burning building fall in on him – well, it was just too much even for one as strong as he.

"Your mother managed to escape with you with the protection of the firerat robe you still wear. She returned to the home he had provided for her, knowing that the servants were loyal and understood why she had originally been brought there. At least for a time, everything was well. The two of you were competently looked after.

"At one point I actually came there to see you for myself. I even offered her sanctuary along with you, but I think she was afraid that I might have ulterior motives. As it was, they often had to fend off attacks of youkai who sought to kill you."

"Because I was hanyou," InuYasha said aloud.

Sesshomaru's mother nodded in agreement.

"But that wasn't as bad as when her family showed up," the hanyou said angrily.

"If I had known, I would have insisted you come with me – but before I left she asked that I not return. She was afraid that I would bring even more unwanted attention to her. I am sorry that I agreed to do as she asked," she said solemnly.

"My mother got sick not long after they arrived. I didn't know what it was then, but I could always smell that something was off about her. It wasn't until years later I realized that they had slowly poisoned her," InuYasha said heatedly. "Her own family. First they sell her and then they murdered her. Once she was dead they drove me away. They actually tried to hunt me down to kill me when they realized their mistake. They were afraid that I might come back for revenge some day. I was little, but I wasn't stupid. I swore to survive if only to spite them," he spat.

"So much like your father you are," she said softly and he immediately calmed. "He would be proud of you, you know. In spite of everything that went wrong, you survived. You are strong and willful and stubborn, but you have compassion. That was a trait he valued highly. You also must be commended for reconciling with your brother."

InuYasha chuckled. "I think defeating Naraku was easier."

"Hmmm."

They fell silent as the Daiyoukai in question flew over them.

"Looks like he's back to check on Rin," InuYasha commented.

"He's like his father after all," she observed.


	11. Catch Me If You Can

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the new fanfic_bakeoff community at LiveJournal. The prompt is "**Catch**" and the requirement is that it be between **100 and 300** words.

**Title: Catch Me If You Can**  
**Words**: 300  
**Rating**: A  
**Summary**: There are things worse than being caught by a demon.

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can**

InuYasha was looking over his shoulder and not really watching where he was running. He just knew that he had to get away, and fast.

"InuYasha!!!!!" he heard screeched at the top of his pregnant wife's lungs.

"Damn!" The hanyou slid to a halt. He may not wear the beads of subjugation any more but he knew there would be worse hell to pay if he didn't respond to Kagome's call.

"I see you still submit to the human," his brother said with a chuckle.

InuYasha glared. "Like you don't submit to your wife."

"Well, it is you that they are calling for, not me," Sesshomaru commented.

"Just say you haven't seen me," the hanyou begged as he posed to run again.

"I will not lie on your behalf. Why do you not face your spouse like a man?"

"Sesshomaru!!!" the irritated feminine voice called.

InuYasha laughed. "It looks like we both have to face her. Just wait."

About that time InuYasha's son ran towards him, his hair flying behind him in braids.

"Kazuki, I see she caught you," the hanyou commented.

The young boy nodded. "Aunt Rin is certain she will have a girl and wants to practice. Mama says for you and Uncle to come."

InuYasha turned to his brother. "Just remember that it was your fault we got caught."

"She did not catch you soon enough," a mildly annoyed voice stated.

A smile threatened to flicker across Sesshomaru's face as his mother walked down the steps toward the gate of Inuyama Castle. Rin had braided her hair into two main pigtails and then had braided her forelocks and bangs. "Do not laugh. You're next."

"Remind me again why we took a human wife," Sesshomaru said.

"Because we love them," InuYasha responded as he started up the stairs.


	12. Wet and Wild

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the manga/anime. They belong to the creative genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the iy_themes community at LiveJournal. The prompt was "**wild**" and the limit **250 words**.

**Title: Wet and Wild  
****Rating**: G  
**Warnings**: nudity  
**Summary**: It's bath time at Inuyama Castle

* * *

**Wet and Wild**

Kazuki flew by, naked as the day he was born. Sesshomaru frowned in disapproval. "InuYasha, you must do something about that wild child of yours."

The older hanyou smirked. "It would help if Rin would stop trying to bathe him in her smelly soaps. I can't really blame him for running. It was bad enough when she braided his hair."

"There is nothing wrong with the child taking a bath," the Daiyoukai insisted.

InuYasha chortled. "I don't see you volunteering to join her when she has the strong-smelling stuff out."

Kazuki ran in and leapt into his father's arms. He buried his face in the flowing mane and was sniffing frantically at the elder hanyou's hair.

InuYasha patted his son's back. "Are you okay?"

"Don't let her put that stinky stuff on me again," he begged.

Kagome stormed in. "Young man—" she stopped at the sight of the three males. "InuYasha, he needs a bath."

He shook his head but pried Kazuki off of him.

She gasped at the sight of her teary-eyed son. "He's allergic?"

"Only use the soap that Sesshomaru and I use from now on," InuYasha said. "Rin's stuff is too strong for him."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Kagome apologized as she took him from his father.

"Were you this bad at that age?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuYasha grinned. "Worse."

Sesshomaru's mother stalked by, dripping, naked, and mumbling, "Humans…"

Sesshomaru covered his eyes and moaned, "Why me?"

His mother retorted, "Because you were once young and wild."


	13. A Hard Day's Night

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for the fanfic_bakeoff community at LiveJournal. The prompt is "Ouch" and the requirement is that each drabble be between 100 and 300 words. There was also a bonus ingredient "Weather" that could be worked into the drabble.

**Title: A Hard Day's Night  
****Fandom: InuYasha  
****Rating**: T  
**Warning**: language  
**Summary**: Kagome and Rin enjoy some peace in the sun before Rin's baby arrives.

**I. **

Bonus: (1)  
Word Count: 289

"Mmmm… isn't this nice?" Kagome commented.

Rin exhaled slowly as they lay in the warmth of the midday sun before she responded, "It is a nice break from all of the rain. I just wish it would last."

"Mama, Mama!" a voice called from the distance as a white blur sped towards them.

Kagome sighed. "So much for peace and tranquility."

The young very pregnant woman next her couldn't help but to giggle. "I wonder if our child will be anything like yours?"

"I wonder if the second will be anything like our first. I'm hoping some of InuYasha's tamer genes come through on the next one," Kagome responded. "I don't know if I could handle two Kazukis."

"Don't you really mean three?" Rin laughed. "Kazuki and his father are very much alike."

"Not like Sesshomaru – he's a lot like his mother," Kagome observed. "That was something I certainly did not expect. Where is she, anyway?"

"She flew home to check on things there and to find out what is going on. There were some rumors she wanted to follow up on. It sounded like the war might be escalating. I hope we'll be safe here." Rin fell silent.

"Mama!" Kazuki slid to a halt in front of them. "Daddy says you need to come back inside the castle walls."

"Just a few more minutes…" Kagome closed her eyes.

Her anxious son picked up her hand and tugged as hard as he could. "Daddy says you need to come."

"Ouch!" Rin groaned.

"Kazuki! Be careful you don't hurt Rin!" Kagome exclaimed and opened her eyes. "Wait, you're over here…"

"It wasn't him," Rin grunted as she clutched her swollen abdomen.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Maybe we had better go back."

**II.**

Bonus: (1)  
Word count: 300

Kagome helped Rin to her feet. "Are you all right?"

The younger woman wrapped her arms around her belly. "I don't know," she answered through clenched teeth.

Kagome kept her arm around Rin as she instructed her son, "Kazuki, run and find your father. Tell him I think it's time. He'll know what to do."

Kazuki opened his mouth as he started to protest, but then thought better of it. He dashed off without saying a word.

"Umph," Rin grunted as she doubled over.

A much larger white blur than the earlier one turned into a worried InuYasha as he abruptly stopped right in front of them. "Kagome, you two need-"

"I think she's in labor," his wife responded. "Didn't Kazuki tell you?"

"I told him to get his ass back in the castle. There's a storm brewing, and I don't mean the weather. It's not safe out here. Let me carry her," the inu-hanyou said.

"What's going on?" the miko questioned as they hurried towards the gate. "Has something happened?"

"Well, her water just broke," InuYasha commented.

Kagome looked at Rin's now bright red face. "All we wanted was one peaceful day…"

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered.

"For what?" Kagome replied. "We knew this could happen any time now."

Rin was in tears. "I ruined everything… and InuYasha is all wet… ow… they're getting harder."

"You ain't done nothing we weren't expecting and my firerat will dry. Hell, it's been through way worse than this." The hanyou chuckled. "Let's get you to the birthing room and let the asshole know."

"Can I do anything to help?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sango! What are you doing here?" a surprised Kagome responded.

"Arrrr!" Rin cried out.

"You women can catch up later," InuYasha ordered. "Right now you have a baby to deliver."

**III.**

Word count: 300

Sesshomaru stood motionless and silent as they waited outside the birthing room. He did not know anything about human deliveries, but he was thinking that it was taking too long.

"Don't worry, they're taking good care of her," InuYasha reassured him.

"I am not concerned," the Daiyoukai responded.

His hanyou half-brother just raised an eyebrow. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of Sesshomaru in waves.

They turned towards the doorway as they heard the cries that filled the birthing room. First were those of Rin that accompanied the passage of their child through the birth canal, followed by the welcomed screams of the newborn.

"Nothin' wrong with her lungs." InuYasha's ears were plastered to his head.

"It is a welcome sound, is it not?" Miroku added.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Though he appeared nonchalant to the casual observer, InuYasha could tell he was coiled like a spring underneath his calm demeanor.

Sango was the one who appeared first through the doorway. "They're both fine - you can go in now. We'll talk more tomorrow after everyone has had some rest. It's been a long day. We should collect our children and go to bed."

Miroku said, "Congratulations, and good night."

InuYasha nodded in acknowledgement and replied, "Thanks for your help. Get some sleep – I know you need it."

The monk couldn't help but to grin as he passed through the doorway. "We are just puny humans, after all."

"Ouch!" Miroku exclaimed. "You wound me, my Sango."

"And you groped me – what have I told you about that in public?" was the terse response.

"But there was no one around to witness it," the monk insisted.

"What do you call the servant?"

InuYasha couldn't help but to chortle as the voices of the pair faded away. Some things would never change.

**IV.**

Word Count: 296

"So what are you waiting for, asshole? Go in and see your wife and child," InuYasha said.

Both men were surprised when Kagome appeared silently through the door, took Sesshomaru's hand, and led him towards Rin. And while InuYasha had not planned on intruding on the introduction of Sesshomaru to his first heir, curiosity got the better of him and he followed them in.

"Brother-in-law, I'd like you to meet your daughter," Kagome said as she took the child from Rin's arms and presented her to the Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru remained still, his arms hanging at his sides though his eyes opened a bit wider.

"Take her, bastard, or Rin will think you reject her," InuYasha hissed through clenched teeth.

Kagome stomped on his bare toes as hard as she could with her heel.

The hanyou didn't want to admit that hurt. "What'd you do that for?"

His wife glared at him. "Don't curse in front of the baby."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, but didn't make further comments.

Sesshomaru finally spoke as Kagome showed him how to properly hold his daughter. "She looks just like Rin." His eyes went from his daughter to the top of his hanyou brother's head.

"I don't know…" InuYasha's voice trailed away.

"Considering the times we live in, maybe it would be a blessing if she looked human," Kagome observed.

Sesshomaru handed the infant back to the miko and abruptly left the room. Kagome stood stunned as tears started to roll down Rin's cheeks.

"Don't," InuYasha stated. He could tell Kagome wanted to go after the Daiyoukai and give him a piece of her mind. "She doesn't just look human, she _smells_ human. He's confused and doesn't understand - that makes him dangerous. I'll go talk to him. You stay with Rin."

**V.**

Bonus (1)  
Word Count: 294

InuYasha found Sesshomaru in the meadow where Kagome and Rin had been earlier, staring at the sky. The hanyou thought that the dark clouds that were gathering on the horizon reflected his brother's mood.

"Leave."

"Not unless you come with me," InuYasha answered.

"Shit!" the hanyou exclaimed as Sesshomaru spun around and nearly sliced off one of his ears. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

The Daiyoukai turned his back on his brother and resumed staring at the lightning in the distance.

"I get it," InuYasha commented as he felt the mangled appendage. "I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation. You know that Rin has never been with another – she would never cheat on you."

"And I am certain that I am youkai," Sesshomaru said. "So how is it possible that any child of mine is completely human?"

"I don't know – but right now you have a wife that loves you that you left crying with your new daughter. You're not going to figure anything out just standing here. Your mother should be back soon – maybe she knows something that you don't. Maybe this has happened before… all I know is that I don't want a pissed off Kagome to come looking for us.

Sesshomaru remained motionless though he had actually listened to his brother's words. He was certain that Rin had never been with any other than him, so perhaps the half-breed was right – there was some logical explanation for the human appearance of his daughter.

The sun started to break on the Eastern sky, reflecting a myriad of colors from the dark clouds. With it they heard a new round of wails from within the walls of the castle.

"Shit! Something's up – let's go, asshole," InuYasha said as he took off.

**VI.**

Bonus: (1)  
Word Count: 300

They were met by someone not expected.

"Mother-" was all Sesshomaru was able to spit out.

"I want to know what you two were doing gallivanting around when your wife just gave birth. They said you took one look and left. Tell me, son, just what was going through that head of yours?"

"Mother-"

"I mean you have a daughter that's the spitting image of you – well, almost anyway-"

"What?" InuYasha asked. "She looks like Sesshomaru?"

"Well, yes," a now confused new grandmother answered.

Without another word, Sesshomaru and InuYasha both hurried back into the birthing room to find Rin holding a child that now had white hair. Upon closer inspection, she also had golden eyes, delicate tapered ears, and tiny claws that tipped her fingers.

"I do not understand…" Sesshomaru said. "I thought…"

"Whatever you were thinking, it was wrong," Kagome snapped back. "How could you-"

"I get it," InuYasha interrupted. "She was born during her time of weakness – she was human, but now she's hanyou."

They realized that Sesshomaru was now standing next to Rin. Kagome's mouth opened to say something else but InuYasha took her hand and shook his head. Without saying a word, he led her from the room, followed by Sesshomaru's mother.

"She is beautiful," Sesshomaru said softly as he brushed Rin's wild and still wet bangs from her forehead. "I apologize for doubting you and for the pain it caused you."

"I understand," Rin said. "You were disappointed she looked like me."

"No, Rin, it is just that-"

"You know, I was hoping for ears like Brother-in-Law, or maybe even a tail." Rin's smile was as bright as the morning sun.

"Though I would not have minded had she looked like you." Sesshomaru said, "I believe I like her just the way she is."


End file.
